Innisfail, Queensland
| pop = 8,262 |pop_footnotes= (2006) | elevation = 10 |elevation_footnotes= | coordinates= | latd =17 |latm =33 |lats =0 | longd =146 |longm =05 |longs =0 | stategov = Mulgrave | fedgov = Kennedy | dist1 = 1631 | location1 = Brisbane | dist2 = 89 | location2 = Cairns | dist3 = 256 | location3 = Townsville }} Innisfail is a town located in the far north of the state of Queensland, Australia. It is the major township of the Cassowary Coast and is well renowned for its sugar and banana industries, as well as for being one of Australia's wettest towns. In March 2006 Innisfail gained worldwide attention when severe tropical cyclone Larry passed over causing extensive widespread damage. History Prior to European settlement the Innisfail area was occupied by five separate societies of the Mamu people. These Aboriginal people followed migratory lifestyles in the rainforest and transverse rivers in string-bark canoes. The first incursion by European people came in 1872 when survivors of the shipwreck "Maria" arrived on the coastal areas surrounding what is now the Johnstone River. Sub-Inspector Robert Johnstone's search party came with the intention of rescuing remaining survivors and to punish the Aboriginal people who had abused them. The crew would later venture up river between what is today Flying Fish and Coquette Points. Johnstone wrote very highly of the area, stating: Johnstone named the area after himself and upon his recommendation the explorer George Darlymple arrived in the area in September 1873 to chart the area further. Later in 1879, Irishman Thomas Henry FitzGerald arrived in the area to help establish the sugar industry. He was accompanied by large numbers of Kanaka South Sea Islanders workers with smaller numbers of Irish labourers. The house built FitzGerald and consequently first establishment in the area was called Innisfallen; the romantic name for Ireland, and after the largest island in the Lakes of Killarney, Ireland. From 1879, settlement was named Geraldton after FitzGerald, but in 1912 was renamed 'Innisfail' to avoid confusion with the town of the same name in Western Australia. The 1920s and 1930s saw the beginning of a major period settlement by Italian immigrants and noteworthy populations from Greece and Malta. Later in this period populations from Yugoslavia, India, Pakistan and the Philippines would also settle in the area. Culture Parade in 2005]] Culture Today Innisfail remains incredibly multicultural, with prominent populations of indigenous Australians, Europeans (in particular Italians), Indians and East Asians (in particular Hmongs). There are a number of events that take place annually to celebrate the cultural diversity within the Innisfail community: * Kulture Karnival * Festival Innisfail * Feast of the Senses * Feast of the Three Saints Such events are extremely popular amongst residents and attract good turnouts. In 2001 Los Angeles band Sugar Ray filmed part of their music DVD "Music In High Places" at the Johnstone Crocodile Farm in Innisfail. Community Being a small community, and one that was recently subjected to a severe natural disaster Innisfail harbours a definite sense of community. The township has only 2 secondary schools: Good Counsel College and Innisfail State High School and a single business district. There are many events that act predominantly as community events, the main ones include: * The Innisfail Rodeo * Harvest Festival * Annual Show Whilst Innisfail was always reputed to have a positive sense of community spirit, the aftermath of Tropical Cyclone Larry and the unified cleanup effort acted to promote this spirit through shared suffering. Geography Innisfail's town centre is situated at the junction of the North and South Johnstone Rivers, approximately from the coast. It is located near large tracts of old-growth tropical rainforest surrounded by vast areas of extensive farmlands. Queensland's highest mountain, Mount Bartle Frere; part of Australia's Great Dividing Range, is to the north. Climate Innisfail experiences a tropical rainforest climate (Köppen climate classification Af) as it lies between the tropic of Capricorn and the equator causing an exclusively tropical climate. Consistently, humid, warm weather is common in Innisfail. In particular Innisfail is reputed as being amongst the wettest towns in Australia. Tully, south of Innisfail is generally considered to be the wettest. Unlike most of tropical AustraliaMedian Rainfall for July, the dry season is not completely dry as easterly winds bring frequent showersSee Mean rainfall May to September for an explanation; rainfall is, however, still far lower than during the southern summer. Monthly totals of over are a routine occurrence in the region between January and AprilInnisfail monthly rainfalls. |date=August 2010 }} Cyclones Innisfail is consistently under threat from tropical cyclones developing in the Coral Sea in and around summer months. Furthermore, high rainfall associated with aforementioned cyclones and monsoons, combined with Innisfail settlement on adjoining rivers causes flooding to be commonplace, occurring to varied degrees of severity annually. Innisfail suffered extensive damage in 2006 due to Cyclone Larry as the site of landfall and received over 100mm of rain in the span of three hours. storm path, the storm eye passed directly over Innisfail]] Tropical Cyclone Larry, an Australian Category 4 cyclone (initially thought to be Category 5), struck the locality at 7am on 20 March 2006, with the eye of the storm passing over the town. Severe structural damage occurred over the entirety of the township, the main damage being a portion of houses losing roofs and windows and the cyclone rendered even more homes structurally unsound. Power was effectively eliminated from the town and generators became a luxury in many homes. Clean drinking water was also compromised in many homes leading to health fears. The swift response of the Australian Defence Force was praised by many and the clean up campaign they orchestrated allowed for total utilities restoration within 3 weeks. Severe damage was done to crops and plantations (mainly bananas) which had a serious economic impact on the region. Only 1 indirect death was record as a result of the cyclone. Cyclone Larry was a direct and primary cause of the widely reported and dramatic surge in banana prices in Australia. Inflated cost remained until farmers were able to meet demand again in early 2007. Council Controversy as it is today]] On 8 February 2007 the Johnstone Shire Council was sacked by the Queensland State Government by Queensland's Local Government Minister, Andrew Fraser because of internal conflict, inappropriate behaviour and financial problems, despite an issued show cause presented on 2 August 2006. Amongst the perceived gross misconduct were the following incidences: * The purchase of a $250 000 Steinway Model D Piano with insurance money from Cyclone Larry. * Former Deputy Mayor George Pervan was quoted on commercial radio during an interview during the aftermath of Cyclone Larry requesting Southern Queenslanders to: "Send up a truckload of piss so we can all get fucking drunk" - George Pervan - 2006 Whilst 2 councillors had attempted to get the Queensland Government to revoke the decision Andrew Fraser has stated that whilst the action is regrettable it was indeed the correct decision. Innisfail today At present Innisfail has largely recovered from the devastation of Cyclone Larry. After the cyclone the township underwent something of an economic boom that stemmed from an influx of tradespeople and business eager to capitalize upon relatively significant insurance payouts. According to reports local trade had increased some 30 - 40% opposed to expected increases of 10%. The main industries remain predominately banana and sugar cane and have since recovered from the natural disaster. Outlying areas of Innisfail have also resumed manufacture of tea, pawpaws and other exotic fruits. Innisfail remains a popular destination for backpackers seeking employment in the fruit picking industry. Tourism is of importance to the township and the town consistently seeks to attract visitors passing through on the Bruce Highway. Notable Residents * Steve Corica:Retired Footballer who was capped numerous times for Australia and played in England, notably for Wolverhampton Wanderers, was also capped over 100 times for Marconi Stallions in the ex-NSL and Sydney FC in the A-League. Gallery Image:InnisfailCourt.JPG|Innisfail Court House on Rankin Street. Image:InnisfailRiver.JPG|Johnstone River, Innisfail with prawn boats in foreground. Image:Larry1.jpg|Innisfail Banana crops devastated by Cyclone Larry. Image:Cyclone effects.JPG|Rainforest foliage was stripped by cyclone Larry's force See also *Banana *Cyclone Larry *Devil's Pool *Far North Queensland *Paw Paw *Sugar Cane References External links * University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Innisfail *Innisfail Homepage *Detailed History of Innisfail *Cassowary Connect Local Events Website for Innisfail Category:Towns in Queensland Category:Far North Queensland